


Marks on my skin

by Emilyray1997



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Tattoos, friends to lover, soul mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilyray1997/pseuds/Emilyray1997
Summary: The tattoos pop on everyone’s skin to help you, that’s what they say. They appear as clues to who your soulmate is, so how is Veronica going to figure this out?
Relationships: Heather Chandler/Heather Duke/Heather McNamara/Veronica Sawyer, Heather Chandler/Veronica Sawyer, Heather Duke/Veronica Sawyer, Heather McNamara/Veronica Sawyer
Comments: 13
Kudos: 221





	1. Chapter 1

For as long as anyone can remember, tattoos popped up on everyone’s skin as clues to who their soulmate was. When you’re born blank it means your soulmate isn’t alive, when you're born with a mark or two it means they’re older. Veronica Sawyer was born with a sun on the inside of her heel, when she was old enough to know what it was her parents told her that her soulmate was older than her and that they must like sunshine. All of the kids in her class had pictures on their skin by the time kindergarten was up. Simple little things, some people’s similar but never exactly the same.   
When she was 8 she got her second one, she woke up with bright flowers climbing from her wrist towards her elbow. Pink and purple petals on the long flowers. No one knew what they were called but Veronica’s mother always said she could ask a florist once she was older, she still hasn’t gotten around to that though. Her body started to fill up after that. A book on her right wrist, a music note on her ankle, a wolf, a green octopus, a stoplight, a dagger, and a whole slew of hearts in different shapes and sizes with different words inside. More flowers sprouted up her arm, a forest grew from her ankle up her calf, and a mountain appeared on the leg. She had more tattoos than any other kid she knew by the time she was 15, the doctors said the rate she got tattoos probably meant that her soulmate was longing for her but no one knew what to do about it until one day, the state of Ohio popped up on her thigh, with a tiny dot on a tiny town named Sherwood.   
Her dad transferred jobs and her mom said she’d find work when they got there and that is how Veronica Sawyer ended up in a new town with no idea as to how to find her soulmate. She only knows that she needs to try. 

On the first day of junior year, at her new school, Veronica is only sure of 2 things. Number 1, her soulmate had ties to this town and would probably be here. Number 2, she was the only kid that had ever been proud to show off her tattoos. It was a cold day that day so she wore a jacket into the building and was planning on taking it off at her locker but she noticed immediately that everyone wore pants and long sleeves, skirts with tights, scarfs. No one had a single visible tattoo. The kids at Sherwood High were all dressed carefully, meticulously. And Veronica knew that if she showed her tattoos she would stand out immediately.   
“Watch it nerd.” A tall muscular man child says as he bumps into her, knocking her to the ground. She rolls her eyes and starts to gather her things when a yellow sleeve pops into her line of sight. A pale hand extends to help her up.   
“Don’t mind Ram, he doesn’t like new people.” The blonde girl dressed in yellow says as she helps Veronica to her feet.   
“Yeah I can tell.” Veronica says with a laugh. “Thanks for the helping hand.”   
“You’re welcome.” The yellow girl smiles brightly. She looks like she might say more but the moment is interrupted by a girl in red yelling.   
“Come on Heather lets motor.”   
“Coming Heather.” The yellow one yells back, shooting a soft smile to Veronica before walking away towards the girl in red who, Veronica notices, is standing by a girl in green. None of the girls are showing even a centimeter of bare skin, apart from their hands, necks, and faces.   
“Those are the Heathers.” A voice from behind Veronica says, making her jump.   
“Jesus Christ dude, you scared me.” She laughs as she turns to face the man that spoke to her.   
“My apologies, names Jason Dean.” He says, extending a hand to her. She looks at him warily and takes in his appearance, he dons a black trench coat, black pants, a black shirt, and black shoes. His hair, dark and slicked back.   
“Have you ever heard of color, Jason Dean?” She asks and he laughs.  
“Have you ever heard of gratitude?” He responds.   
“I am so very grateful for your information Jason, is everyone here as nice as you?” She smirks.   
“Did no one tell you people here in Sherwood aren’t very nice?” He asks back and she laughs this time.   
“Must have forgotten that part on the welcome tour.” She jokes and he smirks.   
“Funny, what’s your name kid?”  
“Veronica Sawyer.” She says to him and he smiles.  
“Well come with me Veronica Sawyer, I’ve got some people you might want to be friends with.” He says and at that point, Jason Dean looks Veronica up and down.”Good choice on covering up your marks my friend, I would keep doing that.” Veronica looks down at herself and back up at him.  
“I only wore it because it’s cold out, not because I’m trying to hide.” She says as they start walking.  
“Well you should probably consider always hiding yourself, we all do it. If the Heathers ever even see a glimpse of a tattoo they make it a personal mission to figure out who your soulmate is and then they torment you relentlessly.” He explains, taking long strides that Veronica struggles to keep up with.  
“So those girls are really all named Heather?” Veronica asks and JD nods at her.  
“Heather Macnamara is the one in yellow, the nicest of the Heathers but incredibly dumb. Her dad sells engagement rings so she’s loaded. Heather Duke is always in green, she’s snarky and she’s remarkably good at scowling. She knows absolutely everything about everyone, it’s like she has eyes and ears everywhere. And the one in red is Heather Chandler, she’s the ring leader, the mythic bitch. Cruel and heartless to everyone. She rules with an iron fist.” He explains and Veronica nods.  
“You must really hate them.” she says and he laughs.  
“Hate is an understatement. Welcome to the quad.” he says as they open the doors to a small outside area with concrete tables and benches. They walk towards the one table that is occupied with two people. A small mousy girl with glasses and a larger brunette girl with pigtails. “These are my two friends Betty Finn and Martha Dunnstock, the coolest people in the school. All though most would argue against that.” He says as he leans against the table.  
“So now that he’s introduced us, who are you?” The mousy one, Betty, says and Martha smacks her arm.  
“Betty, be nice.” she says sternly and Betty rolls her eyes.  
“I’m uh, Veronica. Veronica Sawyer.” Veronica says back with a little wave.  
“So Veronica, what brings you to this shithole?” Betty asks and in that moment, Veronica decides not to tell them about the tattoo of Ohio that drew her here.  
“My dad got a promotion so we moved.” She shrugs, taking a seat from across from them.  
“Well Veronica, welcome to Hell.” JD says with a grin, “now tell us, what’s your hidden talent?” he asks and Veronica smiles.  
“Forgery.”


	2. The Heathers

After lunch that day Veronica makes her way to the bathroom, freezing in place when she sees Heather Chandler and Heather Macnamara at the sinks. Macnamara smiles and waves while Chandler glares. “Isn’t there another one of you?” Veronica asks, but before either one can answer, a teacher comes in. Veronica knows her from her home room, it’s Miss Flemming.  
“Ah Heather and Heather.” Flemming says pausing when she hears the sound of someone vomiting in a stall. “And Heather. The bell has rung kids, weeks detention. All of you.” She says and Veronica quickly starts to forge a pass.  
“Heather is sick, we’re helping her.” Chandler says.  
“Not without a hall pass you aren’t.” Flemming says smugly.  
“Actually Miss Flemming, all of us are out on a hall pass. They’re showing me around.” Veronica says, extending a piece of paper to the teacher who grumbles in return.  
“Well I see you’re all listed, hurry up and get where you’re going.” she says before handing the pass back and walking out.  
“Why’d you do that?” Macnamara asks and Veronica shrugs.  
“Your friend is sick, not fair to get detention.” she says as Chandler plucks the note from her hands.  
“This is an excellent forgery, we could use you.” Chandler says.  
“Use me?'' Veronica asks, raising an eyebrow.  
“Well you aren’t terrible to look at and you have some skills. You’ll be a good asset. Duke will walk you through the rules when she's done vomiting up her lunch.” Chandler says before spinning on her heel and leaving, Mac trailing behind with a little wave goodbye.  
“What just happened?” Veronica asks out loud to no one in particular and Duke snorts a laugh as she flushes the toilet.  
“You’re in the group now Veronica darling.” she says as she walks over to the sink, sticking her head under the faucet to rinse her mouth out.  
“Are you okay?” Veronica asks, looking Heather up and down.  
“I’m fine, I’ve just got to tell you the rules.” Duke stands up straight and grabs some paper towels. “Rule number one, always listen to Chandler. Rule number two, never show your tattoos. Rule number three, no sweats at school. Rule number four, don’t wear your hair up more than once a week. Rule number five, only wear your signature color, you can’t wear anyone else’s colors. Got it?” Duke says and Veronica nods.  
“What’s my signature color?” She asks and Duke smiles.  
“Well what’s your favorite color?” she asks.  
“Blue.” Veronica says.  
“Then blue is your signature color. Meet us tomorrow out front. Any questions?”   
“Just one.” Veronica responds and Heather quirks an eyebrow at her.   
“What’s that?”   
“Why so many rules?”   
“To keep the peace Veronica. It’s all about keeping the peace.” Duke says before walking off, leaving a very confused Veronica in the bathroom. Veronica Sawyer, whose favorite color is blue, is now wondering why she never thought to love green before this.


	3. Plans

“You so have to do it!” Betty squeals and Veronica shakes her head.  
“I don’t know guys.” she responds.  
“It would be so awesome, we can finally learn their secrets and take them down.” JD says excitedly.  
“Take them down? Are they really all that bad?” Veronica asks and all three of her new friends shout yes at the same time.  
“They call me Martha Dumptruck.” Martha says.  
“They make Kurt and Ram beat JD up at least once a week.” Betty says and JD nods.  
“Yeah and one time they told everyone that Betty...” JD starts and Betty smacks him.  
“We don’t speak of it JD.” Betty says and JD nods, looking sorry.  
“They’re just really mean.” Martha says and Veronica nods.  
“Okay guys, I’ll do it. I’ll be your double agent.” Veronica says with a sigh.  
“Perfect.” Betty says.

The first week with the Heathers is unremarkable, they seem normal to Veronica. Chandler is a little rude, Macnamara is overly sweet, and Duke is extremely guarded. The one thing Veronica is still unsure of is why no one ever shows their marks. At her old school, everyone showed them off, no one cared about what others marks were except to marvel at them. It was cool to have them, it was normal to have them there. But in Sherwood, it seemed like there was nothing cool about having marks.  
“Duke, why does no one show their tattoos here?” Veronica asks as they sit out front, waiting for Chandler and Macnamara. Duke looks at Veronica and then sighs, looking around to see if anyone is close enough to hear her speak.  
“A while ago, years ago, Kurt and Ram found out that JD and Martha were their soulmates. Kurt and JD, Martha and Ram. They beat JD up for being gay, said that it must be a mistake, that was after Kurt and JD kissed so they have each others names somewhere on them, not a lot of people know but Kurts dad would kill him if he found out. Ram worried that if people knew him and Martha were soulmates he’d get beaten up or something so he alienated her. Betty Finn got caught in the crosshairs when people found out that she still didn’t have a mark at 14. The combination of these things was enough to scare some people so Chandler took charge and now no one shows their tattoos and no one asks questions.” Duke explains  
“What about Martha and JD now?” Veronica asks, trying to make it unapparent that she is friends with them.  
“Don’t act so squirrly, I know you’re friends with them and I’m not going to tell Chandler. But, to answer your question, either Kurt and Ram come to terms or no one is happy. I’m sure they think we won’t let Kurt and Ram be with them or something, but if those two would just grow up things would be fine. This whole thing is exhausting, we only pretend to hate everyone so that Kurt and Ram stay in line. But their rampant homophobia and the need for everyone to hide is frankly, exhausting.” Duke says.  
“How’d you know I’m friends with them?”  
“I know everything, I also don’t care if you’re friends with them. From what I remember, they’re nice.” Duke says rolling her eyes.  
“Well who knew Heather Duke had a heart deep down there?” Veronica says teasingly, bumping shoulders with Duke which makes her laugh. “So we just don’t talk about the marks at all?” Veronica asks.  
“No we don’t, but if you ever want to talk to me, I wouldn’t tell anyone.” Duke says and Veronica smiles.  
“You show me yours and I’ll show you mine.” Veronica says with a smirk and Duke rolls her eyes.  
“In your dreams Sawyer.”  
“Do you have any idea who your soulmate is?” Veronica looks at Heather.   
“Nothing conclusive.” Heather shrugs.   
“Yeah, me too.”


	4. Heather Dukes human side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Updated this chapter and the ones before it. The song in this chapter is broke love by hotel books and car crash by hotel books.

“So they don’t show them because if they do they’ll have given up ammo to use against them.” Veronica says and Betty nods.  
“What else did she tell you?” Betty asks and Veronica shrugs.  
“Just about the things that made them make that rule.” she says giving Betty a knowing look.  
“So you know about Kurt and Ram?” JD asks and she nods.  
“And about Betty.” Veronica says and Betty grumbles.  
“For the record, I have a mark I just only have one and it came late in life, I never got another one.” Betty says defensively.  
“You don’t owe me any explanations.” Veronica says and Betty sighs.  
“Look Duke, seems like the easy target. You can probably get her to break and tell you everything. You could probably even get her to spill her tattoos to you.” Betty says.  
“Why?” Veronica asks.  
“To ruin her, to ruin all of them. Besides, don’t you want to know?” JD asks and she nods.  
“I’m curious, but no more curious about theirs than I am about any one else’s.” she responds. JD leans forward in his seat and rests his elbows on his knees.  
“Maybe you’re the one we should be curious about Veronica.” He says and she smiles at him.  
“Maybe you should be, but maybe if you’re nice I’ll just tell you.” Veronica says and JD smiles.  
“We can talk about tattoos a different day guys.” Martha says and everyone nods.  
“Sounds good to me.” Veronica says and before she can propose a change in subject her phone is ringing. “Shit, it’s Heather.” she says.  
“Which one?” Betty asks and Veronica rolls her eyes.  
“Hey Mac, what’s up?” Veronica asks and Macnamara’s voice floods through the speaker in a panic.  
“Heather and Heather got into an argument and now Heather is angry and Heather is upset and I can’t leave them alone but they won’t be near each other and so can you come get one of them please, I don’t know what to do.” she rambles sounding close to tears.  
“Alright tell Duke, I’ll come pick her up. I’ll be there in ten. Just calm down. I’ll take care of her.” Veronica says before hanging up.  
“Nice choice, she's your source of information.” Betty says and Veronica rolls her eyes.  
“I just said I’d pick her up because she’s the nicest one besides Mac.” Veronica says.

As Veronica pulls up to Heather Chandler mansion of a house, she sees a teary eyed Duke sitting on the front porch in black yoga pants, a green sweater, and wet cheeks. Duke walks slowly to the car when she notices Veronica and she gets in quietly, shutting the door with practically no noise. “You okay?” Veronica asks her and Duke laughs wetly.  
“Of course V, I’m always okay.” she says with a roll of her eyes.  
“Well where do you want to go?” Veronica asks.  
“Anywhere.” Heather responds, looking out the window sadly and so Veronica drives, not exactly sure of where she’s going but she’s always been pretty good at figuring these things out.  
30 Minutes of driving in silence puts them in the state park parking lot, facing the edge of a trail that goes into a forest and Veronica, for a moment, thinks of the tattoo on her leg of the forest wrapping from her ankle up her calf. “Well, come on then.” Veronica says, unbuckling her seatbelt and turning the car off.  
“What are we doing here?” Duke asks and Veronica smiles.  
“Why not? You’re wearing pants for once instead of those skirts you normally wear and I have my walking shoes on. Let’s go find something beautiful in nature.” Veronica says as she opens her door and gets out of the car. Heather rolls her eyes with a laugh.   
“Okay nerd.” She says as she gets out of the car and follows Veronica to the trail.   
“I heard that.” Veronica teases and Heather laughs.  
“So why the woods?” Heather asks as they start on the trail, Veronica trailing her hands along trees as the walk.  
“It’s one of my tattoos, popped up around 14 and I got obsessed with the woods after that. Thought it would make me feel closer to my soulmate so I took up hiking. I haven’t had a chance to do this trail yet though so this should be fun.” Veronica says with a sigh. “That sounded stupid out loud.” she finishes.  
“No it doesn't. I get it. Personally, I think the woods are great..” Heather says quickly, not wanting Veronica to feel stupid ever.  
“Oh yeah?” Veronica asks, quirking an eyebrow. “You gonna share one of your tattoos Miss Duke?” Veronica asks with a toothy smirk.  
“Not so fast Miss Sawyer, it’s not show and tell day.” Duke says with a smile of her own.  
“Okay well tell me this, how many do you have?” Veronica asks.  
“I have 15.” Duke responds slowly and Veronica nods her head a few times.  
“You gotta bump those numbers up dude, I have double that.” Veronica says.  
“You have 30 tattoos?” Duke says stopping in the path, her face a mix of impressed and disbelieving.  
“33 to be exact.” Veronica says nodding, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.  
“Wow, that inked up and you don’t know who your soulmate is? That’s a lot of clues Ronnie.” Duke says.  
“Well I have no idea yet but I think they’re here in Sherwood, which seems like the hardest place to find out who your soulmate is.” Veronica says as she walks over to a log to sit down and Duke laughs, following her slowly. “So what did Heather do to piss you off?”  
“She didn’t piss me off, I pissed her off and she is not nice when she’s pissed off.” Duke corrects Veronica as she sits down, rubbing her hands on the black material of her leggings.  
“Well what happened?”  
“I got a new tattoo, showed up last night. Not sure what it means but Heather freaked out about it, said to make sure it stays covered.”  
“Wanna tell me what it is?” Veronica asks.  
“It’s a quote, song lyrics or a poem maybe. Heather said it’s kind of gay though so to not show it, but it’s literally on my bicep so it’s not like it’ll be visible. And I got mad because I kind of like it even if it is a little gay and emo, like who cares. But then she went in on me for mental health stuff and it got under my skin.” Heather says with a sigh.  
“Mental health stuff?” Veronica asks.  
“I don’t really like myself, hence the eating disorder among other things.” Heather says and Veronica nods slowly.  
“Well I think you’re pretty great.” Veronica says, wrapping her arm around Heathers shoulders. Heather leans into her with a sniffle.  
“It’s just hard to be a Heather sometimes, I feel like being a Heather never gives me the room to just be myself.” she responds.  
“Well just be yourself with me then.” Veronica says and Heather nods.  
“I think I’d like that.” Heather says with a smile.  
“So what’s that tattoo say?” Veronica asks.   
“I was taught to never let someone take parts away from who I am, but there are parts that sometimes make me want to hurt myself so what am I supposed to do with them?” Heather tells her without looking at her bicep. She knows the words. She’s stared at them long enough to have them ingrained in her head.   
“That’s a good song.” Veronica smiles.   
“You know it?” Heather asks, a shocked look on her face.   
“Sure, Broke Love by Hotel Books.” Veronica shrugs. “We'll make loneliness into love when we're bored, and find the right emotional principle to cut like a sword. Over the words of a past me whispering love was the destination but we would settle for some sympathy.” Veronica recites from memory.   
“I’d never heard of the band until the tattoo popped up. But I binge listened to them last night and it’s super emo but also calming.”   
“That’s what I like about them. Their lyrics are one of my tattoos too.” Veronica says and Heather stares at her  
“No way. What lyric?” She asks.   
“It was problematic at best to perceive existence through the myopic lens I embedded into myself…” Veronica begins and Heather cuts her off.  
“My lack of gestures limited the effectiveness of my delivery and all she begged for was deliverance.”  
“Soft, eloquent passages that provided closure. Not answers, just closure.” They say together and both girls panic for a moment. Panic thinking of the coincidence. Panic thinking that the one they are supposed to be with might be right there in front of their faces, with them unsure of how to even go about any of this.


	5. The party

“So how’d your recon mission go?” JD asks as he flops onto the couch in Veronicas basement.  
“It wasn’t a recon mission. She’s nice. I like being friends with Duke. It’s Mac and Chandler that I need info on.” Veronica says, not wanting to let anyone know that Duke might just be her soulmate.   
“So how are you going to do that?” he asks and she smiles.  
“Well haven’t you heard? Big party this weekend, Heather's attendance is required and Duke is DD so I’m sure I’ll get some juicy tidbits.” Veronica says and JD laughs.  
“So you really don’t have any juicy info on Duke?” JD asks and Veronica shakes her head, not willing to sell out a girl that might be the love of her life.  
“Nope.” she says, popping the p at the end of the word. “None whatsoever.”  
“Well that’s too bad, I was hoping for some hot gossip to warm my gay little heart.” JD says with a sigh.  
“You're such a drama queen.” Veronica says smacking him.

“God Veronica, you really don’t know how to dress yourself.” Chandler exclaims. “Just take that off and put this on.” she says thrusting a dress at Veronica who just looks at her cautiously. “Come on, strip.”  
“Right here?” Veronica asks, glancing over at Duke who shakes her head once to let Veronica know it’s not a good idea.  
“She’s got like 30 tattoos Heather, just let her change in the bathroom.” Duke says and Chandler looks at her.   
“30 huh? And you don’t want to share with the class?” she asks and Veronica sighs.  
“Not particularly.” she says and Chandler shoos her with a wave of her hand.  
“Well then go change in the bathroom, quickly. We have places to be.”  
Veronica sighs as she takes off the outfit she was currently wearing to put on the tank top strapped black dress that Heather Chandler picked out for her. She studies the tattoos on her arms as she gets changed. The cluster of hearts spread over her right arm, the hands from the Creation of Adam in the middle of those hearts, the flowers on her left forearm looking more and more vibrant every day. She knows there's more than that, she has an owl and an octopus and a wolf. A book, a quote she doesn't know, a ship on her shoulder. She traces the hearts slowly and looks at herself in the mirror, the dress not coming close to covering any of the tattoos on her arms, she realized then that she needed two things, a cardigan and someone to zip her dress up.  
“Hey Heather, can one of you come zip me up?” Veronica yells out to the girls in the bedroom. 15 seconds later Mac opens the door and comes in, closing the door lightly.   
“Oh you’ll need a cardigan.” she says as she zips Veronica’s dress up, looking at the ship on her shoulder while she does it. “Your tattoos are very pretty, you lucked out.”Mac says and Veronica chuckles.  
“That is true, they could be worse. I could have something terrible like a hotdog or something.”   
“Let me get you a sweater.” Mac says, darting out of the room before Veronica can say anything else. Mac is back quickly with a white cardigan that has deep blue elbow patches. Mac looks at Veronica again, seeing the words of a quote peaking out on between the strap of Veronica's dress. “Here, put this one.” Mac says extending the sweater to her.  
“Thanks.” Veronica says softly.  
“That quote,” Mac says, tapping her own collarbone in the spot Veronicas tattoo is. “It looks familiar.” Veronica pulls the strap to the side and looks at it.  
“Every atom of your flesh is as dear to me as my own: in pain and in sickness it would still be dear.” Veronica says, running a finger over it. “I’ve never looked it up to be honest.”  
“Well if anyone would know, it’s Dukey. You could ask her.” Mac says with a shrug.  
“Yeah, maybe I will.” Veronica says slipping into the cardigan. “You ready?”  
“Always.” Mac says with a smile.

The ride to Kurt's house is uneventful for Duke but anxiety ridden for Veronica, she’d never been to a party before. They were never her scene, but once they get there and Mac, Chandler and Veronica get about six shots in, the anxiety is gone. The anxiety is gone until Kurt puts his arm around her shoulder. “Hey Ronica.” Kurt says and like a deer in headlights, Veronica freezes. No Heathers in sight to save her. “Why don’t we go up to my room and hang out?”  
“Um… I think no.” Veronica slurs and tries to step away but Kurt tightens the arm around her shoulders so she can’t move.  
“Are you afraid we’ll see your tats? Because we don’t even care about our tats, we aren’t going to care about yours.” Ram says with a laugh.  
“Come on now boys, leave her alone.” Duke says as she walks up.  
“Why? We’re fun people Duke.” Kurt says and Ram nods.  
“Yeah Duke, you don’t control Veronica.” Ram says.  
“Tonight I am in charge, so get your hands off Veronica here, she comes with me.” Duke says and the boys grumble before walking away. “You okay Ronnie?” She asks and Veronica nods. “Well then, let’s go get some fresh air.” she says, taking Veronica’s hand and leading her outside.  
“What about the other Heathers?” Veronica asks as she sits on the stoop, the bass from the house party pulsing through the night air.  
“They’ll be okay.” Heather says with a shrug, sitting next to Veronica on the stairs. “Are you okay?”  
“I’m not sure I like drinking.” Veronica slurs out.  
“Ha, me neither. It’s why I am always DD.” Duke says looking over at Veronica, her curiosity piqued about the only visible mark on Veronica. “What’s that quote?” Duke asks and Veronica pulls the strap to the side so Duke can read it. “Classic literature, my favorite.” Duke says, trailing her fingers across the quote.  
“Mac says she liked it too.” Veronica says and Duke raises her eyebrows. “She saw it earlier when she helped me with the dress.” Veronica explains.  
“Well if you want to get out of here we can go, just tell me where to take you. I can come back for the others later.” Duke says and Veronica nods.  
“Will you take me to JD’s? He’s like my only other friend here. I know you guys think he’s a loser.” Veronica says and Duke shakes her head.  
“Nah I don’t think he’s a loser. I think he’s a nice guy. I just wish Kurt would get his head out of his ass and give that boy the love he deserves.” Duke says. “Come on, let's go.” She says as she stands, extending her hand to help Veronica up and sliding an arm around Veronica to support her on the walk to the car. “Alright Drunkie, just a few more steps and we’ll be in the car.” Duke says and Veronica laughs as she stumbles to the car, wrapping an arm around Heather in return.   
The drive to JD’s house is full of laughter from Veronica, who thinks that everything is funny. “I really like hanging out with you Dukey.” Veronica says as they pull up to JD’s house,  
“I like spending time with you too Ronnie. Now wait here.” she says before going around the car and opening Veronica’s door, leaning over her to unbuckle her and help her out.  
“You smell like peaches.” Veronica whispers and Heather laughs, helping Veronica out of the car and tenderly supporting her on the walk up the stairs. She knocks on the door twice, quick and firm. JD answers looking surprised.  
“Relax JD, drunkie here said she wanted to leave the party and come here. I’m sober so I drove her.” She explains.  
“Yeah JD, don’t be mean. Dukey is just taking care of me.” Veronica struggles to say and JD whistles.  
“Damn you are super drunk, alright. Come in.” he says, opening the door wide and transferring Veronica from Heather's arms to his. “Lets go inside.”  
“Hey JD, I just want you to know that I’m not..” Heather starts saying and then sighs, running a hand through her hair. “I don’t care that you and Veronica are friends and I’m not going to tell anyone or start any rumors. And for what it’s worth, I’m sorry the universe paired you up with Kurt, you deserve better.” She says and he nods..  
“Well thank you for that, do you uh. Do you want to come in?” JD asks and Duke shakes her head.  
“Not this time, I’ve got two drunk Heathers at a house party full of horny teenage boys so I should go.” she says and he nods.  
“Well drive safe. I’m sure Veronica would miss you for some reason.” He says and she rolls her eyes.  
“Take care of her.” She says before walking away with a wave and going back to the party.


	6. Understanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note, all mistakes are mine because I’m a terrible editor who is way to excited to post this story and I can’t focus enough to edit fully lol hope you guys enjoy

“Hey drunk one.” JD says, setting water down on the table next to the couch Veronica was laying on.  
“Hey sober one.” she says back and he laughs. They sit in awkward silence until Veronica breaks it. “I have a lot of weird tattoos dude. Ones that I don’t even understand.”  
“I have a gummy bear on my collarbone, a red one. They were Kurts' absolute favorite snack in the third grade.” JD says and she laughs.  
“I have a stoplight on my rib cage, with all the colors lit up. Bright red and yellow and green just all lit up.” she says with a laugh.  
“A stoplight with all the colors?” he asks and she nods. “We’ll talk about that in the morning, when you’re sober, love.” He says tucking her in her sweater moves and he sees that quote on her collarbone.  
“Every atom of your flesh is as dear to me as my own.” he whispers.  
“In pain and sickness it would still be dear.” Veronica whispers.   
“Do you know what that’s from?” JD asks and she shakes her head.  
“I never looked it up. Duke says it’s classic and Mac said she knows it too.” Veronica mumbles.  
“It’s Jane Eyre by Charlotte Bronte.” he says and she sighs.  
“Jane Eyre.” she mumbles, closing her eyes. He stays for a minute, rubbing her hair as she falls asleep. He isn’t sure if he’s thinking too far into things but he thinks he just might know who Veronica’s soulmate is.  
The next day, Veronica has a killer hangover when she wakes up at 10:30, she also has a bunch of missed texts and calls from the Heathers. She sees that JD has left her sweats and a hoodie. Chandler's texts are all demanding but with sweet undertones, informing her that they are all getting brunch at 11. The texts from Mac are just sweet, asking her to pretty please come get food with them. The texts from Duke are all concerned, asking how she feels. She texts back to all saying she’s okay, she’ll defintely get brunch but only if brunch means Dennys and only if she can wear sweats.  
Chandler: Dennys is not brunch.  
Chandler: But fine.

Mac: You got her to say yes to Dennys?!?!  
Mac: You’re my hero, honestly.

Duke: I hope the food helps your hangover, I’ll pick you up in 20.

Veronica smiles at the 3 of them before heading upstairs to see JD eating cereal “Good morning little miss hangover.” JD says smugly, waving a spoon at Veronica with a smile. “What are you doing up at this ever so early hour?”  
“Going to Dennys with the Heathers. Duke is picking me up.” Veronica explains.  
“Oh good old Dukey as you called her last night.” he says teasingly and Veronica groans.  
“How embarrassing was I last night?” she asks and he laughs.  
“Not too embarrassing, and honestly, Dukey didn’t seem to mind. She was pretty nice too.” he says.  
“She was?” Veronica asks and he nods.  
“She definitely was really nice.” he says and she smiles.  
“That’s good.” she looks at him. “You have a red gummy bear on your collarbone.” she states and he laughs.  
“And you have a pretentious Jane Eyre quote on your collarbone and a stop light with all of the colors lit up brightly on your ribs.” He says and she laughs.  
“Jane Eyre huh? Never read it.” She says and at that point Duke texts her so she gathers herself to leave.  
“Hey, I’ll want my clothes back!” he yells after her.  
“Yeah yeah loser. See ya!” she yells back, walking out the front door and squints her eyes at bright October sun.  
“Come on dude, I’ve got sunglasses right here let's go!” Duke yells out the rolled down window of her green jeep. Veronica smiles as she gets in and takes them from her.  
“Thank you, the sun hurts.” Veronica says, sliding them on her face.  
“Mhm, you’re welcome. Here, take these.” Duke says, shaking a bottle of motrin before tossing them at Veronica and handing her a bottle of water. Veronica takes the pills and gulps down the water like she’s been stuck in the desert for days. “I know, I’m the best.”  
“Let’s go to Denny’s nerd.” Veronica says and Heather laughs, putting the car in drive. “So Jane Eyre.” Veronica says and Heather glances at her.  
“What about Jane Eyre?” Duke asks.  
“Do you like it?” Veronica asks and Duke nods.  
“Love it. It’s a classic, I’ve probably read it to Mac and Chandler ten times, they love it too.” Duke says.  
“You read to them?” Veronica asks with shock and Heather laughs.  
“Well yeah, Mac’s dyslexia makes it hard for her to read, especially the classic ones since the language is so dated. And Chandler just likes to listen to others talk sometimes, I feel like she hears the sound of her own voice so much during the day that she needs to just not talk and listen at night.” Duke explains and Veronica smiles.  
“So you read to them.” Veronica says.  
“I read to them. The Bell Jar, Catcher in the Rye, The Great Gatsby, Jane Eyre, Moby Dick. We Heathers are women of sophistication.” Duke teases.  
“So were you ever going to tell me that my tattoo is from Jane Eyre?” Veronica asks and Heather laughs, flashing a toothy grin.  
“It was much more fun seeing the look on your face when I didn’t tell you, it’s more satisfying for you to be your own detective.” Heather says and Veronica nods.  
“Oh yeah, it’s so much fun.” Veronica grumbles and Heather laughs again.  
“Why so mad?” Heather asks.  
“Because I can’t figure out who my stupid soulmate is. They’re supposed to be here and I can't figure out who they are and the tattoos just keep popping up. I got another one the other day, they’re like freaking mosquito bites, they’re everywhere.” Veronica rants.  
“Okay well stop freaking out dude, if you're that worried we can talk about it later. All of us, the Heathers are notoriously good at decoding everyone's tattoos but our own. Or you can talk to JD, Betty, and Martha. I’ve heard through the grapevine that they are pretty good detectives too.” Heather says and Veronica sighs as Heather parks the Jeep outside Denny’s. They walk in together and see Chandler and Mac sitting across from each other in a booth. Mac waves excitedly at them and Chandler looks over her shoulder, shooting a quick smile at them. They’re all in sweats, no make up, and Veronica is blown away for a minute at how they look so beautiful without even trying.  
“Good morning ladies.” Chandler says warmly and Veronica can't recall a time seeing Chandler so relaxed. Not like this anyways.  
“Good morning, you’re in a good mood.” Veronica says, sitting next to her as Duke sits next to Mac. Chandler laughs at her.  
“I’m feeling good this morning.” Chandler says and Duke smiles almost as big as Mac does.  
“What did you guys do after I left the party?” Veronica asks.  
“We actually just went home when Dukey came back.” Mac says and Chandler smiles again.  
“Yeah we went to my place and watched bad movies.” Chandler says and Veronica smiles.  
“Oh man, I missed out. I feel like I barely know you guys still.” Veronica says back and Mac smiles bigger and bigger.  
“Well then let’s get to know each other more, we have all day. We could play 20 questions, we want to know more about you too.” Mac says.  
“Is that true?” Veronica says, leaning her elbows onto the table with a grin.  
“Yeah Sawyer, it’s true.” Chandler says and Veronica turns to face her with a smile.  
“So let's get a greasy breakfast.” Mac says handing a menu to Veronica.  
“And lets hope I keep it down.” Duke says sullenly and Chandler looks at her, a stony look coming over her eyes.  
“You will today.” Chandler says and Mac nods.  
“Yeah Dukey, you will today. I believe it.” Mac says, Veronica gets a warm feeling in her chest watching them.  
“Alright, then today I will.” Duke says confidently.

After breakfast they go to Chandler's house, her parents aren’t home so they figure it’ll give them the most privacy. “Alright Veronica, what’s your favorite animal?” Mac says as they walk into Chandlers room.  
“Oh man, the hard questions right off the bat.” Veronica says with a laugh. “Um, if I have to choose a favorite I would choose an orca, what's yours?” she says and Mac smiles.  
“I like octopi, Chandler likes wolves, and Dukey likes owls.” Mac says and Veronica pauses. Thinking about how she has a tattoo of all of those things. All of those things and a Jane Eyre quote and the stoplight, all lit up.  
“You okay Sawyer?” Chandler asks and Veronica nods.   
“Yeah I’m good.” she says, running a hand through her hair. She takes a moment to look around the Chandlers bedroom. Cut out hearts on the wall and a sketch of the creation of adam on a desk. Veronica feels a pang in her chest, but this could all be a coincidence.   
“What’s one of your tattoos? Your favorite one?” Mac asks and Veronica stares at her.   
“Tell me yours and I’ll tell you mine.” She says back, making the three Heather’s laugh.   
“My favorite of mine is a hand holding a cigarette. Duke's favorite is her new one. Chandler likes this flower that’s on her collarbone. What is it again Chandy?” Mac says.   
“It’s a cornflower, Mac.” Chandler says and Veronica tries to keep her breathing even. She smokes cigarettes. She loves cornflowers. Her and Duke both love that band. It’s becoming too much to be coincidental.   
“Oh shit guys I have to go, I told my mom I’d go shopping with her.” Veronica says quickly, trying to remove herself from the situation.   
“Oh boo, well at least let Duke or me drive you home.” Chandler says and Veronica shakes her head.  
“Nah, it’s okay. I’m going to walk. The fresh air will do me good. And it’s sunny.” she says and Duke nods.  
“God I love the sun, we should go for a walk later before the sun goes away. I don’t know how I’ll make it through the winter.” Duke says laying back on the bed with a groan. “Text us when you get home Ronnie, and walk safe.”  
“Yeah I will. Bye guys.” Veronica says before walking out the door. She misses the slightly concerned look that the Heathers share with each other.

It takes 20 minutes to get to JD’s house where he sits with Betty and Martha on the couch in the basement. “What’s going on?” Martha asks.  
“Can you have more than one soumate?” Veronica asks, pacing back and forth in front of them.  
“It’s not entirely common but it’s possible. Why?” Betty asks and Veronica sighs.  
“I need your help.” Veronica says before taking a deep breath and pulling her hoodie over her head.  
“Whoa Ronnie, if your’re trying to seduce us I have to warn you, I’m gay.” JD says and Veronica throws the hoodie at him.   
“Shut up Jason Dean, and look at these.” Veronica says, stepping out of her sweat pants and standing in her bra and underwear in JD’s basement. “Look, a wolf on this rib, it’s Chandler's favorite. An owl on this hip, Duke’s favorite. An octopus on my other hip, Mac’s favorite. Jane Eyre on my collarbone, they all love that book. A book on my wrist, Duke reads them classic literature. The creation of adam hands, Chandler is sketching it. A fucking stoplight with all of the colors lit up and colored in. Red, Chandler. Yellow, Mac. Green, Duke. A ship on my back straight out of Moby fucking Dick. A forest on my leg, Duke loves the woods. A sun on my heel, Duke loves the sun. Am I crazy? I feel crazy.” she says, ranting and wildly pointing at her tattoos.  
“And the Heathers on your arm.” Martha says and Veronica looks at her.  
“The what?” Veronica asks.  
“The flowers, they’re called Heathers.” Martha explains,  
“Fuck.” Veronica says running her hand through her hair. “Fuck fuck fuck.”  
“Okay but what about the rest of the tattoos?” Betty asks and Veronica looks at the hearts on her arms and the quotes thrown across her body.  
“I don't know dude, what am I going to do?” Veronica asks, sitting on the floor.  
“First thing, we’re done trying to destroy them. It’s a good thing we didn't get far.” JD says.  
“No, no way. We’re bringing them down. This is good, we can use this.” Betty says.  
“No Betty, that’s not fair. Veronica will have enough to deal with being the soulmate of all the Heathers.” Martha says.  
“But it’s enough to bring them down.” Betty says.  
“You can’t tell them, you can’t tell anyone anything.” JD says. “Veronica is our friend and that’s not fair to her.”  
“We’ve known her for two months, we’ve wanted revenge for years!” Betty yells.  
“No Betty, you want revenge. Martha and I never liked this.” JD yells back. “Ronnie, put your clothes back on. No one is saying anything to anyone.” He says throwing the clothes back at Veronica who nods and starts to dress, checking her phone as she sits back down. A missed call and half a dozen texts from Duke that she reads while Betty and JD fight.  
Veronica: I’m at JD’s, can you come get me? They’re fighting and I want to go.  
Duke: Of course, where do you want to go?  
Veronica: Anywhere.

“It’s final Betty, you don’t get to ruin Veronica’s life for some petty revenge. Final.” JD yells.  
“Fine.” Betty grumbles leaning back into the couch. Silence passes for a few minutes before Veronica clears her throat.  
“Duke is coming to get me so I’m going to go.” Veronica says and Martha looks at her sadly.  
“Veronica, you don’t have to leave.” Martha says and Veronica shakes her head.  
“No, it’s fine. I’m gonna go. I’ll text you later though.” she says and she walks up the stairs before anyone can say anything else. She walks out to Duke’s jeep, Heather says nothing to Veronica and Veronica says nothing in return, watching trees and houses go by as Duke drives.  
“So is my house fine?” Duke asks after a while and Veronica nods. “Well that’s good because we’re here.” Duke says and Veronica cracks a smile. “The girls are coming over later.” Duke says as they walk into the house. They go up the stairs, Veronica still not speaking and they sit down on Dukes emerald green comforter. Veronica lays herself down and grabs Duke’s hand, pulling her down to lay beside her.  
“Can you just hold me?” Veronica whispers and Duke nods.  
“Of course. Roll over.” Duke says and Veronica sighs happily while Heather wraps her arms around Veronica. “What's wrong?” Duke asks and Veronica sighs again, her breathing making it apparent that she’s crying.  
“You’ll be mad.” Veronica whispers.  
“No, I promise I won’t.” Duke responds and Veronica rolls over to face her, their noses almost touching.  
“When I first moved here, JD, Betty, and Martha were my only friends and they hated you guys. They wanted me to spy on you to try and take you down and at first I agreed but then I couldn’t bring myself to tell them anything you guys told me, I wouldn’t. It felt wrong.” she says and Duke nods, wiping a tear gently off of Veronica’s cheek.  
“And what happened today?” Heather asks.  
“Do you believe in multiple soulmates?” Veronica asks and Heather nods.  
“I do.” Heather says and Veronica takes a shaky breath.  
“I think you’re my soulmate, and I think the other Heathers are my soulmates too.” Veronica whispers again, staring into Heather Duke's sea blue eyes. “Can you say something?” Veronica asks and Heather brushes another tear lightly off of Veronica's cheek before leaning in and kissing her lightly, kissing her softly. It felt to them like the world stopped turning, a tingling feeling was felt on Veronicas left bicep and Heather felt it on her ribs. They pull away and Veronica quickly pulls her hoodie off, looking at her arm where a list in black cursive has popped up. 1. Heather Duke 2. 3. Nothing after the other numbers. Duke rolls up her shirt to see a similar list on her rib cage. 1. Veronica Sawyer. Number 2 and 3, blank.  
“Holy shit.” Duke breathes out with a laugh.  
“Holy shit.” Veronica says back and Heather reaches out to trace the text of Veronica's fresh new tattoo, the cursive that spells out her very own name. “We’re soulmates.” Veronica says with a smile.  
“We are, and the other Heathers are probably spots 2 and 3.” Duke says and Veronica sighs.  
“Can we not tell them yet, I don’t know how to tell them and I just want to enjoy this for a bit.” Veronica says and Heather kisses her.  
“We have all the time in the world, Veronica Sawyer. We can wait.” She says, kissing Veronica over and over and over again.  
“Betty wants to use this to bring you guys down, that’s what the fight was about. JD and Martha don’t agree with her.” Veronica says and Duke looks at her for a moment.  
“Well that’s good.” Duke says.  
“What if Betty doesn’t listen, what if she says something?” Veronica asks quietly.  
“The kids at school probably won’t believe her Ronnie, let’s not worry about it.” Duke says, kissing her again and veronica melts into her. “I really don’t know how you didn’t figure out that it was at least one of us. You have Heathers on your arm.” Heather says quietly and Veronica laughs.  
“Am I literally the only person who didn’t know what these flowers were called?” Veronica asks through her laughs and Duke smiles fondly at her. Happiness and disbelief coursing through her veins.


	7. Problems problems problems

Dear diary, I guess you could say my life began, in a metaphorical sense, when I met the Heathers. Sometimes emerald green is my favorite color because it reminds me of Duke’s sweet kisses and her skin against mine, but sometimes it makes me sad to know that no one can know about us now. It reminds me of the spring that I’m so sadly missing too. Some days, I love the sun and other days I don’t want to go outside because the bright yellow rays make me think of Mac’s smile and I’m scared the sun will burn me up for not admitting to her what I know. Most days I love nature, but some days I can’t stand the thought of touching the Earth because it knows I haven’t been truthful and it wants to swallow me up for my sins of dishonesty. The color red reminds me of Heather Chandler, but also lava. Hot red lava from a volcano and dark blood from opened wounds that never seem to heal right. Wounds like the scars on Dukes arms from when her thoughts got too big for her own head. It scares me to know that deep red blood is right beneath the surface of everyones skin. It scares me to know that anything could happen to spill the blood of the girls I love. The color blue reminds me of all of their eyes, all different shades of blue but all of them blue nonetheless. It’s ocean waves and summer skies. It’s the color of all my loves eyes. I so desperately want to tell them but I’m terrified that they won’t understand why I kept it a secret so long.

Weeks pass by with knowing glances from JD across the lunch room and smiles from Martha. Betty still doesn’t like having information without being able to use it but JD and Martha keep assuring Veronica that they won’t let Betty do or say anything. Veronica and Heather Duke keep finding reasons to be alone, sharing glances with each other like they can read each other's minds. Veronica makes a point to learn more about Chandler and Mac, Chandler’s mood being sweeter in private and Mac consistently laying her head in Veronica’s lap when Duke reads to them. Jane Eyre is the first one that Duke reads them since all the Heathers are appalled that Veronica has never read it. Duke’s voice is soft and sweet, comforting as she reads to them. Veronica often wonders how these three girls never realized that they were all soul mates.

“So Duke.” Veronica says, putting down her book. Heather gums in response from her spot in bed next to Veronica, wordlessly flipping a page of the book she’s reading. “Close your book and pay attention to me.” Veronica whines.   
“It’s time for me to study.” Heather chuckles.   
“No, it’s time to be gay.” Veronica says, making Heather bark out a laugh.   
“Time to be gay? That’s the best you could come up with?”   
“Well yeah, it sounded better in my head though.” Veronica says. “Do you want to go on a date with me? Like outside of the walls of one of our rooms?” Veronica asks, the question making Heather look at her with soft eyes.   
“Of course I would you nitwit.” 

The date they decide to go on is a simple one. They decide to go stargazing, laying in the bed of the truck that Veronica borrowed from her father. Veronica points out constellations to Heather, who listens with all of her attention. Heather snuggles up closely to Veronica, who keeps Heather warm against her and under the blankets. They share kisses and touches and while they aren’t out to the world it feels good to be out in the world, outside together without fear.   
“Do you ever think about fate?” Heather nestles into Veronica’s side.   
“I think about fate all the time.” Veronica says, placing a kiss on Heather’s forehead.   
“I just think about the dumb luck that your dad got a promotion to come here, to Sherwood, and that brought you to us. It brought you to me.” Heather smiles.   
“That wasn’t really dumb luck babe.” Veronica says and Heather shifts to look at Veronica.  
“What do you mean?”  
“I got a tattoo one day, an outline of Ohio with a dot marking Sherwood and with how many tattoos I have the doctors were worried about the sheer amount of longing there must be and so my parents packed me up and we moved here trying to find out who my soulmate was.” Veronica explains.   
“No way.” Heather laughs. “Why wouldn’t you just wait until after high school or something?”   
“Well who’s to say that you would have been here? And who’s to say that being so depressed from not knowing you guys wouldn’t have finished me off before I got the chance to meet you? Besides, my parents don’t like to see me sad.” Veronica shrugs.   
“You’re a dork Veronica Sawyer.” Heather laughs.   
“Yeah, but I’m your dork.” Veronica laughs, kissing Heather lightly.  
—————————————  
—————————————  
“Hey baby?” Veronica says, trying to get Duke’s attention as they lay in the dark of Veronica’s room. It’s early afternoon but they’ve closed the blinds to lay in bed, just feeling each other's skin touching is comforting.   
“What’s up?” Duke asks, running a hand over Veronicas bicep.  
“What are we going to do about the other Heathers?” she asks quietly and Duke sighs at her.  
“Hopefully they figure it out on their own soon and if they don't we'll nudge them." Duke says and Veronica sighs.  
"Nudge them how?"   
"We'll find ways to show our tattoos to get them thinking or maybe we can just make out in front of them, maybe they'll get jealous and figure it out then.” Duke says with a smirk, pulling Veronica in close to her and Veronica laughs.  
"You're a funny girl, Heather Duke." Veronica says and Duke kisses her.  
"As long as I'm your girl I don't care what else I am." Duke says against her lips and Veronica smiles.  
"Veronica! Please tell me you're decent!" JD's voice bellows up the stairs as he comes bounding towards Veronica's room, making Veronica groan and Heather laugh.  
"What's up JD?" Heather asks and JD looks at them worriedly.  
"We have a problem." He says  
"A problem? what problem?" Veronica asks, sitting up straight.  
"Betty, she's mad about something Kurt and Ram did. She thinks the Heathers were behind it and she wants to ruin them." JD says.  
"Do you think she'll go through with it?" Duke asks, her voice turning hard like it does whenever she has to deal with someone at school.  
"I'm not sure." JD says, sharing a look with Duke.  
"I thought no one would listen to Betty?" Veronica asks and JD looks to Duke before looking at Veronica.  
"They might." He says.  
"And we can't risk that Vero." Duke says "The other Heathers don't even know the truth yet we need to get out ahead of this."  
"Well what are we going to do? I don't want to bring up bad memories or anything but they beat up JD for being gay, you think anyone is going to like 4 girls being soulmates?" Veronica asks and Duke shakes her head.  
"We need to get the other Heathers and make a plan. Come on Biker Boy, you're coming too." Duke says and JD's eyes widen.  
"I have to come?" he asks and Duke nods.  
"Yes you do." She says and he groans. "Come on Ronnie, let's get dressed." She gets up, tossing clothes off the floor at Veronica. They get dressed in silence before getting into Heathers Jeep. "They said they would be at Chandlers today so let's go face the beast." Duke says with a sigh and a wave of fear washes over JD when he realizes just how mad Heather Chandler is going to be.  
"Okay let's just go in there, break all the bad news as soft as possible, and make a plan." Duke says, JD and Veronica nod.  
"Oh and JD, don't touch anything." Veronica says and JD rolls his eyes.  
"What? Worried I'll break something valuable in Chandler's hoity toity mansion?" he says with a scoff and the girls just stare at him.  
"JD that is literally why we do not want you to touch a single thing. Don't make a bad day worse." Veronica says and they sit in silence outside of Heather's house for a few minutes.  
"So are we going to go into the mansion or are we just going to sit here and stare at said mansion?" JD asks slowly and Veronica shoots a glare at him.  
"It's not fair." Veronica says and Duke takes her hand.  
"I know but on the bright side, no matter what you'll have me." Duke whispers, kissing Veronica's knuckles as Veronica sniffles lightly.  
"it's just not supposed to be like this." Veronica says and Duke nods.  
"I know, but it'll be okay." Duke says and Veronica nods. "Now then, no crying. Mac's sensitive ass will start crying if you start crying. Let's go." Duke says, urging them all out of the car. They walk up the steps and Duke opens the door bravely.  
"Aren't you going to knock first?" JD asks and Duke shakes her head.  
"I practically live here, come on." Duke says, walking into the foyer with JD and Veronica trailing close behind. They go up to Chandler's room, JD marvelling at everything in the house while he keeps his hands to himself. They hear laughter from a bedroom and follow it to the open doorway of Heather Chandler's room where Chandler and Mac are watching TV.  
"Dukey! Ronnie!" Mac squeals running over to give them hugs and Chandler smiles momentarily before narrowing her eyes at the sight of JD.  
"What is he doing here?" She asks through gritted teeth.  
"Relax Heather. He has important news." Veronica says and Chandler gestures for them to come in.  
"Well? Speak." She says and JD just stares at her.  
"You know, if I didn't care about Veronica I wouldn't be telling you this but Betty Finn knows who your soulmates are and she intends to use it against you for her own personal gain. To start a revolution or something." JD says and both Chandler and Mac stare at him.  
"How does she know our soulmates when we don't even know our soulmates?" Mac asks and Duke looks at her softly.  
"Veronica and I figured out our soulmates, all of the Heathers and Veronica. We're all soulmates." Duke explains and Mac smiles.  
"No way!" Mac screams, hugging Duke tightly.  
"How do you know?" Chandler asks and Veronica looks over at her unreadable face.  
"My tattoos are how we know." Veronica says.  
"Well if that's true then show us, take it off Ronnie." Chandler says and Veronica rolls her eyes, lifting her hoodie over her head to reveal the countless tattoos on her upper body and the list on her bicep. Chandler walks over and runs a finger over the list. "So you two have already kissed I see." Chandler says and Veronica blushes. "How long have you known?"  
"Just about two weeks." Duke says.  
"Were you going to tell us?" Mac says quietly and both Duke and Veronica nod.  
"Of course." Duke says.  
"You know it's not conclusive." Chandler says. "Only one way to be sure."  
"Well then, why don’t we all just kiss to prove Duke and I right." Veronica says.  
"Can I leave?" JD asks from the corner of the room and all four women snap a quick no at him while they stare at each other. Veronica kisses Chandler, then Mac and Duke do the same, the same tingling feeling as before popping up on their bodies where the lists lay. Veronica notes that Macs lips are softer than Dukes and Chandler's kisses are wetter then both of them.   
"Okay, now you two." Veronica says and Chandler quirks an eyebrow.  
"I think she means to say that you and Mac have to kiss now, dear." Duke says and Chandler rolls her eyes before kissing Mac. They all look at their lists now, Chandlers on her shoulder and Mac's on her thigh, cursive writing of the same names in the order they kissed.  
"Does that prove it?" Veronica asks and Chandler nods.  
"It does, however; it doesn’t solve our little Betty problem." Chandler says and they all sit down on the shag carpet of Heather's room to discuss the situation, even JD.  
"What exactly does she think we did?" Mac asks and JD sighs.  
"Kurt and Ram spray painted 'Loveless Loser' on her locker and she thinks you guys were behind it." He responds.  
"Okay, but it wasn't us." Chandler says and he nods.  
"I know, Martha was trying to calm her down when I left." JD explains.  
"Who would believe her?" Chandler asks and JD sighs again.  
"She took a picture of Veronica's list one day while V was wearing a tank top at my house." JD explains. "She wants to use it as evidence, although it technically only damns Duke." JD says.  
"Damning one Heather damns us all, call Betty and tell her you're coming over. Don't tell her we're coming though. It's time to bring this little pow wow to her. Dukey will you drive?" Chandler says.  
"Dukey? Soulmate bond already made you soft?" Veronica teases and Chandler blushes.  
"Come on, let's go." Duke says, standing and grabbing her keys.

The drive to Betty's is full of tense silence and one worried call from Martha telling them to hurry up and get there. When they do arrive they walk into the house and down the stairs to the basement, resident hang out of the teens.  
"Betty we've talked about this, it isn't fair to Veronica." Martha says pleadingly.  
"I don't care! What about what's fair to me?" Betty yells, pacing back and forth.  
"Betty, enough." JD says and Betty turns to face him.  
"You brought the Heathers here?" she asks looking behind him. "You brought the fucking Heathers here?" She charges at him and he scoops her into his arms with ease before depositing her onto a nearby couch.  
"We're here because we want to get to the bottom of this, Betty." Mac says, bouncing down the stairs to give Martha a hug.  
"Is she always this bubbly?" Betty grumbles.   
"Mac, honey, focus." Chandler says and Mac breaks off her hug with Martha.  
"I just always thought Martha would give great hugs. I was right." Mac exclaims and Veronica snorts a laugh out. The Heathers and Veronica finish coming down the stairs and each take a seat on the couch, Chandler on the left end then Mac then Duke and finally, Veronica who is clutching so tightly at Duke's hand she fears she'll break it.  
"So what? JD told you my plan and now you want to stop me?" Betty asks, crossing her arms in front of her chest on the couch across from the other girls.  
"You're a clever girl Betty so answer this, what do you think the Heathers and I strive to do?" Chandler asks.  
"Torture innocent teens?" Betty shoots back and Chandler laughs.  
"Let me tell you how this is going to go down Betty." Chandler says back.


	8. A continuation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been so long! I edited all the chapters minority up to here and here’s a new but short one. Sorry for the wait guys!

“No one is going to say anything to anyone about what happens in this room. If you’ve got a bone to pick then now is the time to pick it.” Chandler says and Betty glares at her.   
“Fine. I do. I don’t like you three. I don’t like how you rule the school but still let Kurt and Ram bully me and my friends. I don’t like how you operate and I’m sick of being a target for your cruel jokes.” Betty says through gritted teeth.   
“But Betty, we don’t target you or anyone. We don’t like to be mean.” Mac chimes in and Betty rolls her eyes.   
“So what made them just decide to spray paint my locker then?”  
“Kurt is angry. Kurt is always angry and Ram is always angry. We try to keep them in line but there’s only so much we can do. They project their anger onto the ones they feel have caused it.” Duke explains gently and Betty scoffs.   
“Do you guys have the power to make it stop?” She asks back and all three nod.   
“Oh absolutely. Kurt is due to have a little chat with me about his actions anyways. I’ll take care of it.” Chandler says.   
“Betty, you know it’s not fair to Veronica or any of them. And if they can protect us then we can’t take that power away.” Martha whispers and Betty sighs.   
“Fine. But you take care of this.” She says.   
“Deal.” Chandler says in return, leaning back into the couch with a smile. 

“Kurt. Ram.” Chandler barks at the boys in the hallway and they smile at her.   
“Hey Heather.” Ram says, dopey grin on his face.   
“Ugh wipe that look off of your face seriously Ram. We need to talk.”   
“Fine.” Ram frowns.   
“What is it Heather?” Kurt asks.   
“You need to back off of Martha, Betty, and JD. Leave them alone.” She demands and Ram laughs.   
“Why?” Kurt asks.   
“Because I said so. Maybe if you got your head out of your ass you’d realize that there’s nothing wrong with your soulmate, there’s something wrong with how you’re thinking. So do with that what you will but they’re off limits. Got it?”   
“Yeah Heather. We got it.” Ram says and Kurt nods. Heather rolls her eyes and walks away, shooting a text to Betty to tell her it’s been taken care of. Kurt walks away from Ram silently, pulling his phone out to text a number he hadn’t thought of texting in a long time. 

“I’m here. So what did you want Kurt?” JD says as he sits on the concrete table outside. No one is around to save him if this goes south.   
“I want to apologize. I’m sorry JD. I was just so scared all this time about my dad and about everyone else and I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have treated you the way I did.” Kurt says, looking down at the ground. Unable to meet the other boys gaze.   
“You know I never held it against you.” JD replies, Kurt nods, still staring at the ground. “Look at me Kurt,” he says, gently lifting the boys chin so he can make eye contact. “I never held it against you.”   
“You should hate me.” Kurt sniffles, looking at the soft gaze on JD’s face.   
“I don’t hate you, I just need you to be better.”   
“I’ll be better for you. I promise.” Kurt says and JD smiles.   
“That’s all I need.”


	9. Struggles and surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, so sorry for the wait. I’ve updated all of the chapters so there’s some miniscule changes if you want to go back and catch them. Your-gayest-nightmare.tumblr.com if you wanna catch me.

JD and Kurt start to sneak around. They find themselves spending a lot of time with the Heather’s and Veronica, although it seems to be that Chandler is missing quite often from these get togethers. Chandler is missing from a lot lately, they see her at school but not much else.   
“I just wish she would talk to us.” Mac groans and Veronica makes herself busy playing with her hair.   
“Well maybe she’s just struggling.” Kurt shrugs. “It’s pretty hard to realize your soulmate is the same gender as you. And then to realize you have three soulmates? That must be hard on her.”   
“He’s right Mac, Chandy isn’t always the greatest with her feelings and you know her mom wanted her to be some lawyers trophy wife.” Duke says, flipping a page on her book.   
“I know.” Mac grumbles. “But it’s not fair.”   
“She’ll come around love.” Veronica says.   
“She better.” Mac says. 

“Hey Chandler.” Kurt calls out down the hall at school, Heather turns slowly to face him.  
“What do you want?” She bites out.   
“When are you going to own up to your soulmate huh?” He asks.   
“Why do you care?” She rolls her eyes.   
“I care because I’m with them every day and they’re all miserable without you. Mac cries a lot. Duke buries herself in book after book. Veronica doesn’t know what to do. And all JD and I can do is watch.”  
“Well then stop watching.” She tries to turn but he grabs her arm.   
“You told me for years that I was wrong to deny JD what we were meant to have. And you were right. I owned up to that and he’s forgiven me, we’re happy. So why don’t you stop being a hypocrite and take your own advice.” He lets go of her and she glares.   
“Fuck you Kurt.” She bites out before storming away. 

Heather chandler finds herself at Veronica’s house after school. She knows they’ll all be there but she didn’t expect Ram to open the door.   
“What are you doing here?” He asks and she raises an eyebrow.   
“I could ask you the same thing.”   
“I’m here with Martha.” He says and she nods.   
“Well I’m here for my girls so could you let me in?” She asks and he rolls his eyes, letting her glide past him to find her soulmates, who are laid out along Veronica’s bed in random positions. Chandler quietly walks in and settles down besides them.  
“Chandy?” Mac whispers and chandler finds all the girls staring at her.   
“We’re glad you could make it.” Veronica says.   
“We’ve missed you.” Duke says and Heather frowns momentarily before smiling when all three girls find a way to cuddle up next to her.   
“I’m sorry guys, I’ve just never done a relationship before. I don’t know what I’m doing.” She whispers and Veronica smiles.   
“That’s the beauty of this, we get to figure it out together.” Veronica says.


End file.
